Talk:Courier
Guaranteed NPC Delivery I removed the "guaranteed delivery" bit and references to Courier boards, as well as clarified wording around post offices. I plan to do a more barebones rework based on thread conversations soon, but I wanted to get a few old concepts out of the way as they are preventing the wiki from matching up with the thread. PopeUrban (talk) 18:19, March 9, 2014 (UTC) 'Courier Onshuu: HEY Couriers! I need my stuff moved, someone please take this Courier Contract, I'll give you 5g if I get it real fast! '''Hmm.. so if you're a Master Courier you could just click on the chat link and access the Courier Board right then through your ''neat remote access tool name and accept the contract. If you're not quite a Master yet you just need to be at a Courier Board, click on the link and it'll open that contract detail so you can accept it. Onshuu 18:26, March 9, 2014 (UTC) We want players to communicate if they want stuff delivered sooner, they can broadcast it in chat. Station Cash based options to get stuff quicker will likely be added to the system... Onshuu 18:40, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Post Office Discussion moved: Talk:Post Office Station Cash Limits What kind of limitations should there be so these options don't break the Courier system? Onshuu 20:04, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Honestly, I feel as though instant delivery for Station Cash wouldn't necessarily undermine the system. It would be worlds better for the economy than SOE introducing arbitrary resources into it... SOE seems intent on the idea that if you want to build and do just that, it should be possible. It makes sense from their philosophy to allow players with money but not time to have instant delivery, and limiting that to SC would likely allow the underlying system to continue to function correctly. DaenGaming (talk) 20:22, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I agree. -Onshuu 04:25, March 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm feel that SC is a better currency than price in order to allow for instant delivery. Those who have money and don't want to interact with players should subsidize those players who do. Audranian (talk) 22:36, March 10, 2014 (UTC) What is the core supposed to be? It's unclear. Is the goal for Couriers to just be part of the game's trade as with EVE, or to have a 'profession' so to speak that people spec into? The concept of Couriers dovetails really nicely into general trade, but it seems as though it's being pushed into being its own thing while still retaining mechanics that are directly necessary for trade to function if goods are always in physical form. DaenGaming (talk) 22:25, March 9, 2014 (UTC) I see the core of the Courier system to be a trust-worthy system of long-distance item transport. In my eyes, a courier system mitigates risk, and offers a faster delivery system with a better price point due to the volume of trade and specialization of players. Without the mechanics in place, players could still trade items to each other, and deliver the packages. Such a system can (and will) be exploited, leading to a general lack of trust. This would prevent most risk-averse players from utilizing that system, and result in an overall weaker economy. The concept of a profession gives couriers a sense of identity and fits with the MMO feeling of the game. In my mind, we should be creating the tools to facilitate the development of the profession without being too restrictive on how players can utilize the tools.Audranian (talk) 22:42, March 10, 2014 (UTC) I'll put it a different way. Is the idea for this system supposed to be a profession or a core mechanic? DaenGaming (talk) 00:13, March 11, 2014 (UTC) I think there has only really been 1 thing that was discussed as a form of progression. As you gain successful deliveries your Courier Rep increases, Courier Rep is used to craft larger Courier Bags- bags that only hold Sealed Packages, thus you can take on more Courier Contracts at one time. I don't understand the obsession with this question unless you're trying to stuff the entire concept into some preconceived notion. - Onshuu 00:12, March 11, 2014 (UTC)